lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Paisenuef
Paisenuef is the main protagonist of the 2029 stop motion apocalyptic thriller film Biomecha: The Helmet of Power. Background Tropes * The Chosen One: He is vaguely less flawed than the Inventor's creations, so the Inventor chose to entrust him with the medallion. * Classical Anti-Hero: Paisenuef's curiousness, lack of common sense, and extreme lack of luck greatly hinder him, although he eventually learns to get over all three of these. * Don't Touch It, You Idiot!: If he had not placed the amulet on Likuta, it really would have made things better for everyone. * Guile Hero: He does make a very big mistake, but he does have a calculating streak as well. * Heroic B.S.O.D.: Downplayed; Paise goes through a small-scale one following Mahoganer's killing. * Idiot Hero: Zigzagged. He is actually very resourceful, but he is senseless, which proves dangerous when coupled with his curiosity and haplessness. * Lethally Stupid: Though he grows out of it as things get grave, he imperils everyone by making terrible decisions. * Love at First Sight: As the film goes on, he appears to fall in love with Dig. * Nice Job Breaking It, Hero!: The first chance he gets, Paisenuef sticks the charm into an outlet without thinking about it at all. This not only kills Know, but awakens Likuta. * Non-Action Guy: Paisenuef is mainly pulled along by Dig during the action, although he can fight for himself in a pinch. * Really Was Born Yesterday: Paisenuef has been alive for two days at the end of the movie. * Took a Level in Badass: Paisenuef's role in the first action sequence is to watch from a tunnel as Know combats the Bombeim. From there, he slowly gains bravery (but no advantage in battle). At the end of the movie, he runs right up to Likuta, sticks the mojo right in his face, and takes back his friends' spirits while killing Likuta for good. Quotes : “''The chronicler is here!” : “''Friend? Friend.” : “''Better not become lava bones!” : “''The herald is off!” : “''I am afraid we can not hope, for all hope is lost.” : “''I AM A WARRI'S HERALD! And I am off to new missions!” : “''You filthy coward!” : “''The world used to be like how it is depicted in that painting. Now this is what it is. An unrecognizable mess of machinery and death, it disgusts me beyond belief.” : “''Remove your cloak or the Rackrain will kill you!” : “''Well, sometimes, you must search through an ocean of municipal solid waste to get a reward.” : “''Just looking from this distance gives a whole new meaning to life...” : “''All tunnels are blocked or destroyed. I must kill these hostiles!” : “''Death is never permanent. I hope.” : “''This is an easy test of my ingenuity.” : “''I have no clue. But the worst is yet to come, I assure all of you.” : “''Improvement is always needed, no matter what.” : “''Giving recompense for this disgusts me.” : “''I... I know you, but I do not how.” : "And you, you sir, you are nothing but an utter poltroon, you have NO guidance in this world. NONE! Or should I count your perpetual propensity to be horrified?" : "Keep Vaksa alive, Dig. His greatest is yet to come, but we may not kill him over that." Trivia * He is portrayed by Jackson Brundage, who you may know as Jamie Scott from the CW show One Tree Hill. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Red People Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Big Guys Category:Swordsmen Category:Staffs Category:Biomecha Category:Heroes Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Bionicle Category:1001 Spears Category:Biomecha Characters